Feline Dreams
by LaDy CoUnteRpart of NaTsume
Summary: In which people dream of Hayami as a cat, and how the others react to that. Crack fic.
1. Okajima

Feline Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will I, own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom.

* * *

When Okajima dreamt of Hayami as a cat, he had the gall to actually announce it excitedly.

No one even wanted to know the details. Okajima's face was more than enough.

"Cute, fluffy ears, long tail-" all the boys still had respect for their female classmates so they felt very ashamed when Okajima's mental image of Hayami as a cat passed on to them against their will. Knowing Okajima, it wasn't really a kitty, but rather a... _kitty girl_.

They immediately turned their flushed faces away from the disgusted pink-haired sniper as their feminist and upstanding female class representative called out in her darkest tone yet. "O-ka-ji-ma."

Suffice to say, all the boys stepped away from Okajima as Kataoka held him by the collar while Hayami took out her two rifles.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well look at that, I actually went ahead with this idea. I think I was totally lacking sleep when I thought of this. So here's how it goes, I plan to go through each person dreaming of Hayami as a cat plus the various reactions of the others to it. I know it doesn't seem like much right now, but I decided to just go through with it and try to improve my humor skills.


	2. Sugaya

Feline Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will I, own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom.

* * *

When Sugaya dreamt of Hayami as a cat, he was napping during break in the classroom. He woke up abruptly blurting out, "You were a cat," pointing to the girl seated across in front of him. Hayami blinked at him and for a full minute they were frozen in that weird situation.

The others, including the dreamer himself, obviously felt creeped out at him. That was until he was suddenly scribbling furiously on his sketchbook the image of the dream feline. The weird faces on his classmates gradually shifted to intrigue and again to awe as he filled in the colors.

By the time Sugaya was done with the green eyed, peachy-orange furred cat, everyone's jaws were dropped in amazement. It was a cat, but it absolutely looked like Hayami in an unexplainable way.

"Well, that's totally Hayami-san." Everyone else could just nod, even Hayami.

* * *

 **A/N:** So I forgot to mention that these will be independent of each other unless I decide to continue from an earlier scene. And also, I have no set timeline of updating this. But most likely when I update it'll be on a Saturday or Sunday, and that's if I was able to write within the week.

I just love the contrast to people's reaction to Okajima and Sugaya.


	3. Chiba

Feline Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will I, own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom.

* * *

When Chiba dreamt of Hayami as a cat, he told her about it.

"I dreamt of you, you were a cat," he told her bluntly.

"Ah," she only grunted in reply.

Their classmates however, stopped at "I dreamt of you" and were already in festive mode. "Aww, that is so sweet!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Admit it, you stopped at "I dreamt of you" too XD I didn't expect I'd get so much support for this, thank you so much. I'm going to finish this, don't worry, I have a good enough track record on that department :)


	4. Kanzaki

Feline Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will I, own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom.

* * *

When Kanzaki dreamt of Hayami as a cat, it was after Korosensei revealed to them that the stoic sniper loves cats.

"I dreamt of both of us meeting as cats, it was easier for us to be friends then," the reserved beauty queen laughed softly as she told Hayami.

"So you like cats, Class E's flower," out of nowhere, Sakakibara Ren was invading Kanzaki's personal space, a flailing stray kitten in his hands. "I can see why, just like this poor kitten you've gotten lost and thrown to the depths of Class E."

That wasn't the end of Ren's poetic waxing and soon his hands were moving wildly in theatrics, never noticing nor caring that the girl he was talking to was not interested.

"Poor Kanzaki," Chiba remarked as he watched the pair getting ahead of them, Kanzaki in her efforts to get away and Ren continuing his chase.

"Poor kitty," Chiba turned to the girl beside him surprised that somehow, the kitten had ended up in her arms.

15 minutes later, Chiba had completely forgotten Kanzaki due to another dilemma: how would he get his peach-haired partner to stop petting the kitten and get her to go inside their classroom?

* * *

 **A/N:** And because today's a special day, I'm putting this out early. It's also longer to make up for the really short last chapter. Thank you for all your support, I really feel them even though I don't often reply. Hope you enjoy this one!


	5. Kataoka

Feline Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will I, own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom.

* * *

When Kataoka dreamt of Hayami as a cat, she told her about it as they walked to school.

"I dreamt my Neko Atsume cats were real live cats and oddly enough, you were one of them," the class rep told with a sheepish grin. "Real cute cats."

They were at the main campus grounds then, on their way to the hill where their classroom was located.

The following day, the main campus was littered by girls wearing various cat ears headbands and cat paw mittens, meowing at their beloved Ikemegu when she passed by.

* * *

 **A/N:** Did anyone ever notice how much I love Kataoka and her forever suffering with all the unwanted attention? I think I won't ever not find it amusing.

Thank you reading and supporting this, can you guess who'll be up next? Until then, see you!


	6. Korosensei

Feline Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will I, own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom.

* * *

When Korosensei dreamt of Hayami as a cat, everyone wanted to smack his round yellow head with the chalkboard he had drawn the image on. "It looks very much like Hayami-san, don't you all think so?"

Everyone just gaped in shock and confusion at the drawn cat... whose what should have been legs and paws were all tentacles.

"Why drag me into this?" the supposed subject sighed.

It did not remotely resemble Hayami in any way. Neither could they call it a cat.

"Why is everything with you has to have tentacles?!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Did anyone wonder if I'm including the teachers? Because they are included. You can look forward to them. By the way, I might get back into writing regular stories and just update this alongside those rather than wait to finish this before moving on. That might mean this would be completed a little later but I hope it's fine with all of you because this really was meant to be just a side project like Perfect Targets.


	7. Okuda

Feline Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will I, own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom.

* * *

When Okuda dreamt of Hayami as a cat, she didn't know what to blame. Was it Korosensei's (stalker) photo of said sniper or the fact that she'd been scared of Hello Kitty ever since she was little? Either way, she couldn't ever look directly at Hayami after dreaming of the latter as the creepiest character (for Okuda at least) ever.

It doesn't help that Hayami, seated in front of Okuda, was forever stoic and expressionless. Now every time she sees Hayami's face, she sees an uncanny likeness to the mouthless cat.

The poison expert was scared (for life) and once, she stuttered in front of Hayami, "k-kitty." The others thought she was brave to dare cross the serious sniper by referring to her obsessive love of cats.

* * *

 **A/N:** So I have a major apology to make. I only realized now that I tagged this as a Chiba x Hayami series, at least in my header, but Feline Dreams is not really meant to be anything like that, as you may have noticed. Maybe a little shipping here and there as the class is wont to do, but that was never the intent. I copy-paste the header for all of my stories so yeah, got a little clumsy there, I apologize if I misled someone.

Also, I would like to make a statement: all of my plots, save for Scarlet Heart: Koro, are ideas I came up with on my own. I do tend to be inspired by some stuff I read (can be anything, a novel, a movie, or even another fanfiction) or heard (like song lyrics) but when I do, I clearly state them. I do hope I never get a plagiarism or copying issue.


End file.
